Sixteen Years to Snap
by DarkLordLongbottom
Summary: Title sucks I know. A short one shot story about a kid who finally loses control. And puts the fate of others in his hands. Just read it please.


**Here is my last fan-fic one shot. I just got this in my mind while playing freecell and thought I should write it down. As you know I do not on anything. So by all means read on.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long does it takes for someone to finally snap? To finally lose control of who they are. Not many people know the answer to that question, but I do. It takes sixteen years of being bullied, sixteen years of being laughed at, sixteen years of being told you are not good enough. That's how long it took me to finally lose control. I was tired of being friendless of never having anyone to talk to, anyone to care. I was just another faceless soul in this god forsaken world.

And now here I am, standing in front of my judges. I don't know why we must go through with this. They know I did it and so do I. No curse was put on me to make me, no I did it for revenge. I wonder how can vengeance be a crime? I among all others had the right to decide their faith. But they do not see it that way. They scream what I did was unforgivable. And I find myself not caring what they think. I finally brought back the honor my family had lost. I made them pay the price fore what they did.

As I look around the room I see the faces of those who call themselves my friends. A smile graces my face when I realize they could have stopped this. All it would have took was for one of them to ask me how was my day. To be a shoulder for me to cry upon. To ask me to go on adventures with them. They always left me out. Never letting me join upon anything, unless I demand to go. What friends they were to turn me into the criminal I am now.

They will find me guilty as charged and send me to Azkaban I know it. I do not fear it though, since the dementer have fled. It's not that I fear the dementers, no never that. I just do not want them to take away my happiest memory. Unlike most my age my happiest memory isn't winning the qudditch cup, amazing adventures, or even my first kiss. No, my happiest memory is hearing their screams echoing in my ears. Hearing the screams of her and her husband along with his brother. Their screams were like music to my ears.

Maybe I should have listen to the Professors, and stayed in the tower. But I couldn't stay there while I knew they were down there fighting. I ran from the tower before anyone could stop me. Not that they would have if they did see me. The brothers had been taken down already, but she still fought. Her and Professor Lupin fighting like crazy. I guess it was wrong to stun him like that, but this was my fight and no one else's.

She laughed at me when she saw me walking towards her, mocking me in a sing-song voice. We traded spells, with her sending the unforgivable as if they were no problem, the smile never leaving her face. But it did when she heard the single word I spoke. It did when her screams got louder and louder. I watched as she twitched and screamed, but I did not stop. Finally her eyes rolled back and I knew it was done. I went to the brothers in turn and did the same to them, the battle around us drowning out their screams. I looked into the last one's eyes as he screamed for me to stop, but yet knew I would not. I could hear people screaming for me to release him. I never did until the look of forgetfulness that I wore for sixteen years finally crossed his face.

So now hear I am, looking at those who will decide my fate. I watch as the hands raise for life, yet the smile I have for reliving the memory never leaves my face. Madam Bones is screaming at me now . She ask if I do not know what this means, but I do not answer. She tells me my life as of this moment on is over. That I will cease to exist in the wizarding world. That I will never have friends to be their for me. That I will never be anything more than a nameless face. I laugh like I have never laughed before, as I hear the cries behind me. She is boiling with anger now. I watch as she screams at the top of her lungs.

"What is damn funny Mr. Longbottom?"

I stop laughing, but the smile stays on my face as I ask her.

"How should that be any different then the last 16 years of my life?" Her face changing in a heart beat as she looks at me with pity now. My so called friends cry louder as I exit with the guards.

So how long does it take a person to finally snap and lose it all. Sixteen years.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Short and to the point, eh? Well I would be so happy and proud if you let me know what you think. Rather you hated it or loved it. Just type something in and put a smile on my face. :)**


End file.
